


Impressed

by Ithil



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Psychology, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-26
Updated: 2006-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithil/pseuds/Ithil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucian set the process in motion, but it didn't go where he expected.  Rated for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressed

(bows) I don't own _Underworld_ or its characters or settings. For that we must thank Len Wiseman, David McBride and Kevin Grevioux and would do well to acknowledge Sony, Screen Gems and Lakeshore.

 

I'm only playing around with some ideas from the first film, so this is just a sketch. No shiny plot this time.

.  
.  
.

 

_Lorenz demonstrated how incubator-hatched geese would imprint on the first suitable moving stimulus they saw within what he called a "critical period" of about 36 hours shortly after hatching._ – Wikipedia

_Soon, he will come looking for us._ – Lucian.

.  
.  
.

 

"Hello Michael."

He barely had time to register that there was anyone hovering in the elevator door at all -- let alone that the guy seemed to have some ill intention toward him -- before the shooting started again. Needless to say, this was certainly not enough time to shift from freaky-monsters-trashing-my-place-danger-up-there mode into freaky-grunge-goth-guy-with-some-ill-purpose-dangerrightthefuckhere mode before the stranger, still twitching from three perfect shots, rushed forward into the elevator, knocking Michael down in what his frenzied mind assumed was a last-breath dive for cover.

He'd been leaning up, to help, to catch his breath, mostly to escape when the man had grasped hold of his shoulder and--

_Soft tissue damage risk of infection apply sterile dressing/pressure bandage keep patient calm seek immediate--_

Michael had been attacked before. A Budapest ER on a bad night was no place for someone who was easily shaken but something unexpected ripped a scream from his throat as uncanny fangs ripped flesh from his frame.

_Adrenaline shock symptoms parasympathetic endorphins flight response--_

Flight should have been more on his mind. The stranger's jaws clenched fiercely and Michael's senses flared with the pain in his shoulder and suddenly he was aware --too much-- of the pound of a the man's heart, the clamp of teeth too thick to be human.

The sound of boots on the linoleum.

A smooth vise closed on his ankle and he was sliding, pulled by something strong too strong. Flight should have been more on his mind, but -- too much -- one grateful gasp and his world spiraled in filling every splinter of that endless, fragmented second.

_Leather vinyl flesh skin scalp her scent her **scent** pulse of her heartbeat ventricle valve atrium valve ventricle breath vocal cords fingers against his calf. _

She dragged him to his feet as his eyes pried open, still moving and he was aware too much -- ** _too much_**.

_Back of her neck shade of her hair line of her face length of her limbs depth of her eyes--_

Flight should have been more on his mind, but she'd already taken care of that. A car a plan a minute ago she'd been what he'd tried to get away from, so why was the thought gone from his head?

_Find the answers. Stay and learn and Stockholm syndrome imprinting survival **survive** \--_

"What the fuck is going on?"

 

.  
.  
.

"No." The words made sense, but the feeling didn't. "I want to go with you."

.  
.  
.

drf24@columbia.edu

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to Archive of Our Own on 2-13-2013.


End file.
